Superior's Orders
by Senorita Cumberbatch
Summary: Saix has to always follow Xemnas's orders. No. Matter. What. Oneshot, yaoi smut, and all from Saix POV. Warnings inside


WARNINGS: I don't kid around when I write smut (I don't know why I'm very serious about it either...), but if you don't like to read descriptive smut then I suggest you go back. And if you don't like the pairing, well TOUGH! You were warned and I don't want to read a flame about it. Not even about the fact that's it's yaoi.

~ E N J O Y~

* * *

"Saix! Come into the office!" Xemnas yelled, I could hear the anger in the harsh tone he had.

"Yes Superior." I said and headed for his office down a long hallway. Things haven't been going right with the Organization's plans and it was all thanks to the keyblade bearer. Our numbers have been reduced to just us six from the total of thirteen we used to have.

{A/N: _Saix would never count Xion as a member. If you haven't played 358/2 days, then I won't explain further_.}

He's had us remaining five members work harder then ever before, to pull the weight from our fallen members. I entered a large gray room, much like the lounge area the other Organization memebers stay in, but minus the couches. Xemnas was sitting at a large table, gray to match the rest of the room. There is a clear view of a heart shaped moon behind him through a grand clear glass. Kingdom Hearts, emanating an eerie glow that would make anyone shiver in some kind of mix of awe and excitement. Or is that just me? Xemnas had some papers in hand, no doubt information about the progress of the keyblade bearer and some research on the growing rate of Kingdom Hearts.

"Bring me the status updates of our members." he ordered, his orange-red eyes reading the text on the paper.

"Yes Superior." I retrieved the folders, each marked with the Organization member's names and a mug photo of them. I stood right next to the Superior and opened the folder on the top, marked Demyx.

"Demyx has returned from surveying the Olympus world further. He states in his findings that there is a sub-world under the fighting arena. I quote from his notes: _'The sub-world is a dark, dank place. As soon as I stepped in, I felt my powers get sucked right out of me. I felt so groggy that I didn't want to face the three headed demon dog that was down there.' _There's also an attached note from Demyx asking for time off. He states that his reason is to recuperate after his failed mission. Shall I-?"

"Do so." he said and I balled the request up and threw it in the trash. I put Demyx's folder under the rest and opened up the next folder, Xaldin's.

"Xaldin has been monitering Beast at his castle. He's trying to turn the beast into a heartless, in hopes of obtaining a powerful Nobody from him. His method seems to be giving Beast a false sense of gratification, but, and I quote: _'slip in small shards of doubt to make him turn to the darkness that dwells heavily in his heart.'_ "

Xemnas rubbed his chin, "Hhmm. He can continue his work there, so long as he lessens his watch on the girl the Beast has inside his castle as well. He seems to be too preoccupied with watching her too."

"I'll make note of that for him." I said and started to write in his folder. While writing, I feel a hand on my...bottom. I glance at Xemnas from the corners of my eyes and can see him just stare off in the distance, his hand still on my ass. This isn't the first time this happened. At first, the Superior would just touch me lightly. It would range from a pat on my lower back, to which his hand would linger there for a moment and then get taken off. There was one point where he would give me a hard pinch on my pointed ears and he would smile slightly as I flinch. Recently he's started to grope my ass, getting a full feel for it and at times squeezing. This would be the third time it's happened and each time I would feel an immense heat rise from where ever he's touched.

"What else?" Xemnas said calmly, his hand still on my ass cheek. I pulled out the next folder, marked Axel, with shaking hands. "A-A-Axel, has been put on a probation watch as you s-SAID!" He put both hands on my ass and started to fondle them. I gripped the folders, making them wrinkle under my grip and bit my lips shut, trying not to moan.

"Something wrong Saix?" he said in his calm, but sarcastic tone. I don't dare tell him to stop, knowing what will happen to me if I do so. "N-no, Superior."

"So carry on." I can hear the amusement in his voice as he squeezed my ass. "I-I've sent a Nobody drone to follow him." His hands are off my ass, leaving a heat on them that made them ache in a way. I exhaled with relief, it's over.

"It seems he has went to Destiny Island, the keyblade bear-!" I was interrupted with a sudden thud on my back, a broader chest pressed against my back. I turn my head and look directly into Xemnas's orange-red eyes. Their unnatural color silencing me and kept me entranced in them. He pulls down my zipper on my cloak and reveals my bare chest, all in while I can't seem to take my eyes off his. He pulls the cloak off my shoulders and lets it drop on the floor and he removes the gloves off his hand, something I've never seen him do. His cold hands were on my neck. How come they were so cold even though he was wearing gloves? Maybe because he didn't have heart.

One cold hand stroking my nipple, pinching them. I pull my head back, a gasp escaping and it feels like a prickle sensation turns up on my face, I've never felt like this before. Xemnas leans his forehead on mine and with my head turned, my nose was buried in his silver hair. He didn't have a scent, like many of our Nobodies, but it didn't seem to stop me from taking it in. Xemnas's lips hovered my skin on my neck, no wamrth, but his skin touching mine (nearly, may I add) made me tremble more. His hands run over my skin, his cold hands touching me, "Aahh~!" I let out and Xemnas's hold on me fastens over me, something very hard poking at my backside. Xemnas flips me over, making me face him and my eyes are drwan downward at a sudden bulge he has in his pants.

Xemnas unfastens his trousers and reveals to me his erected manhood. "Saix," he said and I knelt down, I didn't need to be told of what he wanted. "Yes Superior." I said and took a hold of his erection, Xemnas shuddered. I let his erection slide in my mouth and I can feel him pulsate in my mouth, Xemnas was breathing heavily and moaning slightly. I bob my head and hum, the vibration of my throat making him grab a fistful of my hair. He tugs at my hair and lifts my face up, making me look at him while I still have him inside my mouth. Seeing his eyes while being so close to him....I felt more of that prickling feeling, but this time it wasn't only on my face, but in my nether regions as well. Xemnas's hold on my hair gripped harder, he was pulling my by the roots, and I can hear him gasp. A sudden rush of warm liquid entered my mouth and caught me off guard. I didn't swallow it, but let it all seep into my mouth.

I covered my mouth, some of his cum was dribbling out of the corners of my mouth and I couldn't find myself to swallow such a large amount. He put his open hand under my chin and lifted my face, I can see that his cheeks have taken a light shade of pink. Again, something I've never seen the Superior have. "Spit it out." he said and I gave him a questioning look. "Come on." he said impatiently and I did as he wanted, the warm cum mixed with my spit spilling into his hand. "Superior," I started, but he grabs my arm, lifting me up back on my feet, and push me down on the desk. With one hand he pulls my trousers down to my ankles, I was completely exposed to him. My stomach was coiling and writhing inside of me and my knees were shaking, I held onto the desk for support.

"My, my, Saix...you're hole is quivering with excitment." I can feel his fingers brush me and it sent a fierce shiver up my spine. "Look, it's even wet." he shows me two fingers, both shining with some wet substance on them. "If we're going to continue, I'll need to prep you first. Luckily, you didn't swallow the lubricant we need." he said and I feel something warm being trickled on my hole and his fingers applying it all over it. His finger was at the opening and I held my breath. He pushed it in and my fingers claw the desk, lines of scratches have been made. His finger slid in with ease, because of the lubricant he used, and he keeps pushing it further, deeper in me.

"Your hole is sucking in my finger, Saix. You really want it, don't you?" Xemnas said, with a light chuckle as I squirm with his finger inside of me, moving. "And to think, I've only put in _one_ finger." I stiffened, catching his hint of what's to come. I know he was going to do it...the Superior doesn't lie. Another finger was entering me, stretching my hole open like never before.

"Aaahh~!" I let out and continue to, I couldn't hold it back and Xemnas starts to move his two fingers, wiggling them and stretching my insides as though it was just a rubber tubing. I continue to moan, writhe, and scratch his desk as he keeps playing with me with his fingers. Scissoring, slicking the insides (that one made me jump slightly), and thrusts with his fingers. "Lift your hips, Saix." he orders and I do so, my back arching and my ass is higher in the air. It was hard to keep them up, my legs kept shaking. Xemnas pulled out both of his fingers and kept one hand, two of his fingers were wet, sticky, and warm; on my hips, steadying me.

"You look ready for it. I'll just go on ahead with the next part." {_A/N: My attempt at a pun_... -__-'} I turn my head, my eyes looking at Xemnas out of the corner of my eye. From how I can see him, his back was to the glowing Kingdom Hearts. The eriee glow of the heart-shaped moon hit his silver hair and I felt a surge of immense heat and power dwell within my chest. Only two things can make me get this much of a swell of power, the heart shaped moon....and Xemnas.

"S-Superior," I started. "please continue."

"I was planning to." he said and something was at my hole, just about to enter. He pushes it through, a sharp jolt shot up my spine and I gasped loudly. "*gasp!!*" He kept pushing it in, I can hear a groan come from him as he pushes. He leans down on my, he's still wearing his cloak and the cold metal of his zipper on my sweaty back was refreshing to feel.

"You're able to take it all the way to the base. Well done Saix." he said in my ear, an immense heat rising on my ear making that prickle sensation come back. His moved his hips, his dick inside of me shifting my insides and I let out a moan. "Aaahhh~!" I clasped my hands, but the noise echoed in his office. "Heh." he chuckled lightly by my ear and his hot breath exhaled in my ear...the prickling sensation doubled. He lifted himself of me, still inside of me and he grabbed the end of my hair in his fist. He pulls my hair and starts to hump me. He's pulling my hair, along with my head and I arch my back. I keep my hips up, but it it gets hard to keep it up when Xemnas's thrusts into my prostate has me slammed into his desk. He finds a spot, somewhere inside of me, that made me see white for a moment. White...I saw light. His thrusts into me made me see white several times and my mind was in such a haze and discord that I couldn't contemplate on how loud my sounds were.

His grip on my hair tightened and I heard a gasp from Xemnas. Something was filling my insides, expanding the wall of my stomach. I took it all in, his cum and I also took his pent up frustrations. I am his second in command, his right hand, and he _is_ my Superior.

After cumming a huge amount inside of me, he gets out of me and I feel the warm cum seep out of my hole and trickle down my leg. I lift myself up, ignoring all the pain it did for being my first time. I cleaned myself up in Xemnas's office bathroom and put back on my cloak and trousers. When I went back into the office, Xemnas was sitting at his desk, looking at some papers, as though none of what just happened ever did.

"Go dispatch the orders to the members and then come back." he said and hands me a paper with his handwriting on it. I take it, but notice his cloak and trousers have some white splotches on them.

"Should I bring back fresh trousers and cloak for you?"

"No, just come back and we can continue our..._session_." He ordered, his face still flushed after the load of cum he shot in me. I nodded my head to him and said, "Yes Superior."

T H E~E N D

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: *lies on the floor in a pool of yaoi induced nosebleed*

listening to:Masterplan- Heroes....really does NOT match with the story, but my ipod is on shuffle and this song kicks ass.

-You can't say Xemnas without thinking Mansex (or Sexman...whichever)

-This is my first Saix and Xemnas paired yaoi story. So YAY! Also......OK, I'm going to say the thing most fangirls don't admit (out loud), but....I love Xemnas....there! I said it! I know he's the bad guy, but I can't help but like him (and pity him during the game). So...yeah. The only thing I hope that comes from this story: at least one review and getting Saix's character right. Oh shit....I think I accidentally gave him emotions....oops.

-To be quiet honest, writing this story was just an excuse to release some pent up...frustration, I guess. I haven't written a smutty story for a while and I wanted to exercise my hand, so to speak. (This really makes me sound like a pervert...oh well.)

-Now that I did what I wanted, I'm going to take a nap....my other on-going story is going to be worked on tomorrow. (^-^)

~these nosebleeds will be the death of me~Reviews are apreciated~adios!


End file.
